A Surreal Surrender
by Cresc
Summary: Dark Mousy was outmatch by a mysterious girl, who also claims to be a phantom thief from another dimension. The Deception of Beauty is yet to be sealed! Dark is certainly to catch this piece of artwork!
1. When Clocks Strikes Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N Angel manga nor anime as well as Sailor Moon.

Claimer: I own most of the characters u'll be reading here. Mostly Shiharu and the the other Shi's and stuff.. Enjoy!

Crystal Tokyo Palace:

In the year 3000 something, after the shallow wars between the Sailor stars and the odds of evil, 13 new candidates were born to continue the destiny to save the world. After 11 years of hard training and fighting, 5 girls were chosen to be the leaders of this group.

One night, when the moon glisten over the walls of the crystal glasses of the palace, the 5 young warriors where brought to an important meeting as what they did to the other older candidates. The queen, Neo-Queen Serenity, spoke to the individuals according to the laws of the fighting levels. This year, their fighting skills are sharper than the original sailors. After the conference, the girls where asked to return into their maiden rooms.

"I'm not going to my room yet! Although its big and all, it's boring!" Hikari Aino, the daughter of Mina(Venus) and Malachite, dictated.

"Who would?" Hotaru the second, Hotaru(Saturn)'s daughter, commented. "lets all go to our secret room," suggested Koori, Setsuna(Pluto)'s daughter.

Agreeing to Koori's idea, they all ran to their secret room, which is a mini library containing hundreds of mangas and anime dvds as well as some few other things. When everyone settled down, the door opened and out popped the 5th prodigy child.

"Hey Shi!.." everyone greeted, rather bored.  
"hey.." she responded, not too enthousiastic either.  
"So.. guess we are departing next couple of days to go to this dimention area majigy..." Kagome, Rhei(Mars) daughter said, trying to break the moment of silence.

"It isn't fair! Why do we have to go to this "dimension" or dimention (however you spell it) and fight evil guys? Huh? Why! And did you hear what she said? She said.. "where you can go hunt.." she's sounding as if we have to be the evil guys," Hikari yelled out of frustration.

"Marina and Namie went... except they didnt go to a fighting area, they went to a magic school called HOGWARTS.. Namie changed her name to Hermione too! Marina was also with her.. like some years later," commented a pink fluff pokemon, Igglybuff.

"Yeah, and I'm going with Recca to do something with him.. " Hotaru exclaimed. Everyone groaned, seeing the unfairness of someone going to be with their love companionship.

"I wanna be with ... with.. I just figured out something.. i'm still single.." frowned Hikari.

everyone quickly changed their expression to this (--') and stared at the laughing stock Hikari.  
"What?" ... "Nothing.."

Shiharu's cell phone rang and she stepped into the room's bath area (which consist a large swimming pool, 52x13 square inches) and answered the phone.

"Moshi-moshi.." she said in her best, politest form.  
"Konnichiwa, Shi-chan" answered the one and only, Ami(mercury.  
"Doushite anata wa.. call?" Shi asked. It can only mean one thing.. more propelled missions.

NNAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIII!

Everyone living inside of Tokyo Palace ran out of their rooms at 12, midnight, rushing to see the occasion happening of a screaming girl.

"Why! Why the world of Thieves!" 


	2. Another Tokyo

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah.. mou.. me no make DN Angel and sailor moon (properties of Yuki Sugisaki n

Naoko Takeuchi) And by the way.. this story would also have more cross-over ..

Claimer: SHiharu, shi-chikaku n the others you have never seen before are mine --!

Shiharu: Sorry for not updating soon . I had exams n i'm up for one more Yay! School's

almost over. I'm going to write a fanfic called Trio Triniti so make sure u tune up for it too

ok? This one is pretty long (mostly dialogue)

"Oy.. what are we going to do today, Daisuke?" Dark poked Daisuke's conscience once more.

"Hey, don't talk to me. I'm in school and i want to concentrate for once!"

"Yeah, if you weren't actually focusing on Riku" Dark snickered. Daisuke went to a light shade of

pink after the truth was revealed.

After school rang out, and everyone zoomed off on their merry way, Daisuke rushed home and sure

enough, his mom was right in front of him with her cheery smile and eyes that hide a thousand

tunts and task waiting to be told out to her child.

"Daisuke-chan! Tonight-"

"Not now mom, i got test tomorrow.. " daisuke grumpily said.

"No? then i guess Riku would be fairly disappoint-" his mom started off, saying the only things

that would actually make daisuke follow her own orders.

"What? what do i do?" Daisuke, right back up infront of her, waiting for the demands like a

puppy.

"Ahh, i know you would agree to this " Emily said.

Why do i get the feeling this is just another things i should have left unmind? Daisuke

thought.

"The Rosser Reeves Star Ruby" Daichi said coming out of nowhere.

"The what ruby?" Daisuke asked.

"One of the world's finest ruby. The Rosser Reeves Star. It has a power that lures people into

that ruby, called the asterism. Whoever stares at that ruby will be not to say unconscious or

insane but dull and not in their mind. Therefore Dark has to lock it." Daichi explained.

"What's this got to do with Riku?" Daisuke asked, while trying so hard to hide his blush.

"Ahh, aren't they going to see the ruby at the museum tomorrow? Her n Risa?" Emily asked

innocently as if nothing bad will happen even if they go see it.

"WHAT!"

"HEhehe..." were the only words they heard from Dark's ghostly figure from the entire

conversation.

00

Shi's Pov.

I came out nice and safetly to watever this world is.. xp Shiharu thought as she thanked

everything, the sky, the ground, the garbage can.. 00?

Everyone was starring at the weird girl, walking and looking everywhere as if she was a foreigner

that just got lost with the rest of her compagnion.

Before she came to the oh-so-called mysterious planet, this is what happened:

"Goodbye everyone!" shiharu cried as everyone flood the dimension craft room.

"Ahh! If you guys don't stop crying, you'll ruin my room!" Yuuko, the dimensionsal witch,

yelled at the top of her lungs.

The 5 girls thought very hard on their own destinations (practically a blank bubble!) as Yuuko

checked if everyone is ready to travel separately. After checking, she started saying some weird

language, circles appeared in each of the girl's ground, with diff. colours as well, and each

girl started to disappear into thin air. One problem went through shiharu's teleportation as it

took forever for her to move. Atlast she made it in one piece.

End..

That was just an embarassing experience back there! Shharu thought.

"Ahh, .. i better ask where i am!" she whispered and ran to the nearest person like an octopus.

"Ano.. excuse me.. which planet am i in?" Shiharu said with a sweat in her head as if she had

said something wrong. The person was laughing hysterically and was ready to die from laughing.

"I was just asking.. was it that ba-"

"Earth, you're in planet earth," a guy said behind her, walking pass.

The guy she saw has blue hair and glasses. He also wear a uniform so she figured that he's a

highschool student. But from the books he was carrying (which she can actually understand what

its contents are xray vision), she would say its a guy who already attended college but went

back to highschool for some reason.

"Oh" was the only word she can stutter out of her mouth.

"I'm Shiharu!" she called out with a happy face ()as she ran after him and hold out her hands.

"Oh, I'm Satoshi" he said without any expression as he took and shook her hand.

"I see," shi said.

"You new here?" he asked.

"Hai!" shi smiled.

"You are from?"

"Tokyo"

"Hahaha!"

"What!" shi pouted.

"You are in Tokyo!" satoshi chuckled.

Shi stopped walking and looked around. Everything was tall cities and everyone playing and just

free. It wasn't as green as where she lives and its not as clean either. But everyone was pretty

happy and just so un-Tokyo from her experiences. A strong wind picked up and spaghetti hair

(serena/usagi type hair except its the colour of the rosser reeve stone) and swayed it magically

in the air. Satoshi was starring at her with awe on how pretty yet innocent she is.

This is soo different from where i live.. it is soo.. calm...free... independent.. she

thought, her hands right on her chest, head up in the air as the feelings and emotions washes

over her.

The wind became stronger by the minute, as people grabbed their own light stuff before they are

picked up by it and then..

"There you are Shiharu!"


	3. The Wind's Dance

Disclaimer: As one can see, this is a fan-fiction so don't presume I made these characters and main story outline out of my small world.

Claimer: Know to mind that most of the 'Shi' in here are created by me. Ones that aren't familiar to you please leave them alone.

**Third Chapter: The Wind's Dance**

Dark was, of course, walking on the streets in the middle of the night, trying to look for his prey. He was really etched to capture this luxurious gem. This was a treasure that was heavily guarded 24 hours, 7 days a week. He needs to come up with a plan and know everything he has to know.

"Hey, you shouldn't be walking in this time of night!" a police yelled, trying to flash his light towards his face to get a better glimpse of him.

Dark quickly moved out of his position and flew off in the night. The police was then petrified about it and decided to call the others. He was completely gone when backups arrived.

"Dark-san, you shouldn't be wondering at this time of night," Emiko yawned, letting him inside of their house. Their house is a medium house for a Japanese person who has all the secrets about the Niwa family.

"Ahnn.. I just went out for a night stroll," he explained and went straight to his room in the basement to sleep.

"Dark, Daisuke needs his sleep too," Emiko reminded.

"Alright," he assured, transforming back to Daisuke in a split second.

The next day, he and Daisuke had started arguing once again, trying to outmatch each other.

"BE QUIET!" yelled Emiko once more causing total silence around the room. There you see a Daisuke, trying to pull his hair out, Daichi reading newspaper, and Daisuke's father doing some fortune telling.

"Ready to steal that jewel tonight?" Dark asked several hundred times.

"I already said Yes!" Daisuke yelled inside his mind.

"Ready to steal that jewel tonight?" Dark asked again.

"You're hopeless…" Daisuke thought, completely ignoring him throughout the day.

The night when he is assigned to steal the Roser Reeves Ruby, he was already standing on top of the tower, looking down at thousand reporters waiting to find the truth about him.

"Tch, can't they do something else than try to figure my good looking self? But I guess it cant help to see that I'm simply adoring," he told himself loudly, while Wizu gently flow against the blowing wind.

"Heh, you wished," a voice called out to him from behind.

"Well, if it isn't Krad," Dark said sarcastically.

"I see you have something up your sleeves again," Krad mentioned, giving him a seductive look.

"Eeww, you're gay! Don't come close to me!" Dark said disgustedly and flew off to avoid his attractiveness.

"Hmph! You will be captured tonight, you piece of unwanted trash," Krad simply whispered to himself, giving his own self some piece of amusement.

8 o'clock strikes that night, alarming all that Dark will start his own magic tricks to steal. Yet, half of the audience was expecting something else for their eyes searches all over the place.

"What's going on? Why are they so dazed?" Dark asked.

"I heard from mom that someone else was coming to steal it too," Daisuke explained.

"Oh really? I guess he's not much of a punctual person. He's late!" Dark commented, always comparing the rest from him, who he thinks is the best by far.

"Actually, the note he gave had tainted 8:30 pm in crimson color," Daisuke detailed.

"What? Why so late? I would have already stolen it before he even gets a chance to look at it," he said.

Inside of the guarded place, many laser beams and alarm triggers was circulating the room, both visible and invisible. Cameras are set upon various places and thousands of guards stood in front of that precious ruby.

"I would never have guessed it would be heavily guarded," Dark commented himself.

"Can you please hurry and get it over with!" Daisuke complained.

Dark have not, of course, figure out how to escape the room with the ruby without causing alarms. He couldn't think of a plan to distract the rest too. Krad or Satoshi must have told them to stay station no matter what happens.

8:30 pm has arrived and the rest of the people had now started screaming and yelling out of excitement. Dark went off to see the commotion and saw, under the full moon surrounded by indigo lit clouds, a person standing and just stood still while the wind dances playing with his long, decorative hair. And for the first time ever, he saw him standing in a thin string attached to one corner of the tower to the next tower. Another thing is that this wasn't a man, it was a woman dressed in silver kimono, sapphires and emerald dazzle with the silver strings that twirls around her loose hair. She was so very delicate that a touch can seem to break her; she may fall and break over.

Behind her was a figure, faint but has such strong image. The moment she stared into Dark's eyes, or so it seems, the wind increased its strength and caused all the light things, from leaves to flower petals, to dance in many circles. After that, the girl disappeared.

"Shoot! What if she's already heading toward that gem?" Dark realized suddenly that she may actually outmatch him.

"Then run!" Daisuke told him.

Dark broke into running, trying to catch the gem's area before she does. When he came into the room, all the guards were gone and the gadgets, all off. The gem glistened on the light shone from the moon's radiance.

He slowly came down and started walking towards the gem until he was suddenly trapped into someone's grasp.

"Hmm.. you are so slow. You made me wait too long for me to capture you," someone said as Dark was lying down, trapped by someone sitting on top of him.

When the light came upon the face, he saw none other than his other side, Krad.

"Get off!" he yelled.

"Why? And risk the chance of capturing you with my bare hands? I don't think so," he responded with such low voice, trying to capture Dark's emotions.

"Please, can you get a room," someone whispered gently behind them.

A girl, around 5"4 was staring at the two, thinking that this was too inappropriate for anyone, especially at the same gender. This female standing before them was the same as the person on the silhouetted shadow of the moon. She was very elegant and very fragile. Her eyes showing a strong crystal blue gazed upon them while her golden mahogany hair dances slowly around her. One hand on the hips, she started speaking.

"That was a really nice attempt of hiding the jewel at the edge of the forest, in the cave, behind this house. Such an easy capture for my first strive," she said, showing a gentle smile as she toss the gem slowly at her hand several times, "well, I'm off."

She turned around, touched a button that projected the holographic copy of the real gem and disappeared along the gentle breeze coming from the opened window. Dark then pushed Krad off of him hard and flew off, angry and frustrated that he failed to steal such luxury.

**Author's Notes:**

First of all, I apologized for writing the third chapter late. I completely forgot about it! sweatdrops I'm sorry for the people who have waited so long!

Second, I will be updating many times now since I have the idea all set out! I have so much ideas stuck in my mind, it's not even funny.

Third, I want to say thank you for all of those who wrote a review to me, a comment or compliment. They were helpful and you guys pushed me to write this chapter.

This chapter was made long with extra details and almost in a formal written form. Hope you guys enjoy this.

P.S: I changed my name to Cresc. I don't want people to think I' self-centered and put my own self in this story. I do know there are many Dark fans so don't worry.

Thank you for reading and taking your time to read my story. Please leave a review on what you think of it. It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
